The Dresden Files: Origin
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: When a wounded young man stumbles through Harry's doors seeking medical help, Harry can't refuse. He soon discovers the man isn't human at all and that something is after him. Not getting paid, Harry takes it upon himself to find whatever is after him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dresden Files: Origin  
Chapter One**

"Just this once, Harry." Bob pleaded in his high class accent.

"No." Proclaimed Harry as he sat on the soft couch then turned back to the reading the pages of the old spell book.

"Harry, would it really kill you to, for once, have a walk in the Park?"

Not turning from the book, he replied. "As a matter of fact, it would."

Bob's voice sank low. "Harry, you're making up excuses."

"So," closing the book and looking to Bob. "I don't do Parks. And I don't like it when you do that."

Bob's facial expression lit from curiosity and asked. "Do what?"

"What you did just now."

"What did I do? Ask you to take me to the Park? I deserve a little reward every now and then."

"Not that part. That bothers me too. But the other thing."

"Harry," Bob retaliated in irritation. "What other thing?"

"_That_ thing. The whole thing with my name. It's pretty obvious by now that I know who you're talking to, and it's starting to irritate me.

Clearly annoyed, Bob crossed his arms and slouched his body posture slightly. "Like wise." He retorted.

Just then, the bell from Dresden's front doors rang indicating someone had entered.

Reacting instantly, the two went their separate ways by Bob retreating through the wall heading back into the Laboratory while Harry Dresden laid his spell book on the couch before rising to his feet and quickly walking to the doors.

He was struck with surprise when a young man, maybe in his 20's, stumbled through the right side of the double doors with his left arm lifted and hand clapsed onto the edge helping him lean against the door for support. His black Trench Coat-covered body slouched and looked liked he was in pain as well as exhausted. His right arm tucked under the Trench Coat wrapping and disappearing around his waist with blood trickleling down his sleeve and onto the wooden floor.

"Help me." The young man said weakly before collapsing.

Harry reacted by flying to the man's side and fell to his knees where he carefully flipped the man over to get a better look at the wound. Realizing he was unconscious and was surprise when he saw it was a stab wound. But what was intriguing about it was the man's blood wasn't red like a human. It was a glossy color of black.

* * *

If you liked this chapter and can't wait for the second, then you're in luck, 'cause it's finished. I'll be posting it in a few days.  
Thanks to all who have read this and liked it. 

_Blackdawn_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dresden Files: Origin**  
**Chapter Two**

Harry at first couldn't figure out where to put the kid. It would be more appropriate to put him on his couch, but his bleeding would stain the couch. And there was also the fact he was bleeding black blood which couldn't be seen by any human. So, he decided to place him in the lab with a pillow and a blanket while Bob watched over him.

Bob wasn't too excited about it either.

Meanwhile, Harry was on the hunt for where the kid came from. Hoping that maybe something at his place would give them some clues on where he came from originally or _what_ he was. Even Bob couldn't get anything with what he could be, the only thing that showed was a regular looking human. The kid didn't even have a wallet.

The tracking spell led him to a block of old and run-down apartments. Trash covered the street and sidewalk with broken down, torn apart and spray painted vehicles left to rust on the side of the road. There were kids and adults of multiple races hanging out on doorsteps conversing somewhat loudly amongst themselves.

Harry tightened his grip on his Hockey Stick, very grateful he brought it with him.

He came to a shabby apartment complex but instead of being led to the front doors, he was led around the building and into the alley.

He looked behind him to make sure no one was following them turned back around and headed further into the littered alley.

_Well,_ he thought to himself. _at least I won't have to worry about any trouble from the punks on the doorsteps. All I have to worry about is the punks hanging out here._

It really was a good thing. If no one was watching and he did get into some trouble with the locals of this block, he could defend himself without worry of someone seeing his magic.

Walking steadily forward, he came to an iron fence mounted on some bricks and upon further inspection found steps that led down to a door. Heading into the basement.

"Great." He said softly. "Now I got to deal with rats."

Walking down the worn down steps, he turned the door knob and found it to be locked.

No problem to Harry.

Again, making sure no one was around him, or watching, he lifted his hand to the door knob and after a little concentration with magic had unlocked the door from the inside allowing him.

Once inside, he shut the door behind him and took a quick scan of his surroundings.

The dwelling was one room, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room all in one.

It looked as if there wasn't any space for a living room, like the bedroom was the living room. And he couldn't say the kid was a slob, everything was neat and organized, only there was the lack personal items: A few books, no TV, no phone, a tiny fridge, no stove, a worn out box spring mattress laid on the floor with some open cardboard boxes filled with various clothes. There didn't even look to be an extra pair of shoes or shampoo beside the tub that was located in the middle of the kitchen.

What made the place look awful was the cracked, multi stained walls and the smell of mildew as well as urine. Maybe from the rats living in the walls. Yet, what made the whole place stand out and look just a tad lively was the various Herbal plants and glass containers lined along the walls.

The containers were filled with various species of insects. Some he knew and some not, all of which were native to the human world. What was odd about the scene though was that none of the plants had been chewed by the rats and that there were leaves and stems missing from some of the herbs, but they had been torn off, not chewed. Like, they were picked.

"Not much to work with." Harry said as he moved further into the room.

* * *

So far Harry couldn't find anything. Even his placed was filled to the brim with various spell books and artifacts, indicating to humans that he wasn't your average, what they assumed to be, human. This kid though kept his identity well hidden.

"Come on kid." Sifting through the boxes of well folded clothing, "Give me a hint here." Finally, Harry gave up and moved to the kitchen and began looking for something there, and it was there that he did find something.

What got his attention was a wire running from an outlet and into a closed cabinet beneath the kitchen counter where there was a strange red glow emitting from between the cabinet doors. Once opening it, he was surprised to find a home made incubator. A nursery. For growing young herbs.

"Huh. That's strange." Harry said before closing the doors and turning to the little fridge.

There he came across various roots and herbal leaves, all placed in individual small jars. There were even glass jars with a green liquid substance in them and surprisingly, amongst the healing items was a syringe and within the syringe looked to be that same liquid substance that was in the jars.

All the more curious now, Harry closed the door and started looking through the cabinets higher up. It was then that he came across a marble mixing bowl, it's own crusher, a glass measuring cup, and a metal frame holder for the measuring cup where the substance within the cup could be heated and mixed into liquid.

So the kid was some kind of a Healer then?

Whatever the kid was, he had to find some way of helping him before he died in his building. Not that no one hasn't died in his place before, he just didn't like his placed being used as a departure point for death.

* * *

After another couple of minutes, Harry was walking outside with one of the cardboard boxes in his hands. His Hockey Stick still in his right hand held against the box. The contents of the box contained: A clean pair of pants, a shirt, a jar of roots, leaves and tucked in between the pants and shirt was the syringe. He didn't know if they would help but he had to try something.

Closing the door behind him and walking up the steps and into the alley headed back to the street, Harry came to a sudden stop when he came across two middle-aged Hispanic men and one black man. They looked rough, bowed up with tattooed, taunt muscles with their arms crossed looking very threatening against their gangster clothing.

"You lost hombre?" The Hispanic to Harry's right asked.

"No." Harry replied calmly, trying to keep a fight from breaking out. "Just getting some stuff."

"Looks like you stealin' that stuff to me." The black man replied in a snap.

"That's right." Agreed the same Hispanic.

"If I was you," The Hispanic in the middle said, "I would put that stuff back."

"Look, guys. It's not what you think, I'm just trying to help the kid who owns this stuff. He's hurt."

"That's what the hospital is for." The one on the right suggested.

"I can't take him to the hospital." Harry said, ready to drop the box and defend himself.

There was a moment of silence from the three. It was enough to drive Harry crazy. Now he was wanting them to attack him so he could get out of here and help the kid, but if only these guys would hurry up and get on with it.

"That's right hombre." The one on the right said, slacking his body posture. "Our home boy is so special he can't be taken to the hospital."

Harry breathed out in relief. They weren't going to attack him. But how did they know the kid couldn't go to a hospital? So he asked, "Do, you know . . . where he's from?" Trying not to make it sound like he was in-human. In case they figured the kid was just an all out special guy, like most people say about their friends, family and neighbors.

"No." The same one replied with a shake of his head. "He just wondered in one day and moved into that dank old basement. He keeps to himself most the time but is a really nice guy."

Harry smirked. It looked liked these guys were going to let him get to his jeep with no problem. But was surprised that these gangster looking punks were nice when it came to the kid.

"But," the same one said, "If you have his stuff; clean clothes and his healing leaves, then he's pretty banged up." Then, stepping to the side, followed by the other two. They made a path for him to pass through. "So you better get that stuff to him."

Harry nodded in approval. "Right. Thanks." Then quietly walked away.

Once in the street he heard one of them call out and turned back around.

"His name's Origo West." And tell him, "Romero's Mother is feeling much better!"

Only nodding, he turned back around putting the box of stuff in the Jeep then jumped in the driver side. "Origo?" He questioned, knowing that it was the Latin translation for Origin. "Just how in the world did he get the name, Origin?" Then started it up and headed back home.

* * *

Harry nearly stumbled through his doors. Closing the door in a hurry, he was met by Bob who looked disturbed.

"You better hurry, Harry." Bob said with worry in his voice. "His condition is getting worse. He's burning up."

Shaking his head, Harry made his way to the door to the lab. "And just how would you know he's burning up? You can't touch him." Opening the door he saw how Bob could tell Origo was burning up and getting worse from his rapidly rising chest, labored breathing and sweat covered blanket.

Falling down the steps and tossing the box to the side. Harry knelt by the kid's side throwing the blanket off his hot body. In doing so a musky odor of sweat bombarded his nostrils.

His shirt and pants was covered with sweat. Beads of it were running down his pale, round face. And his short burnett hair was matted to his skull.

"Aw damn, kid." Harry said, "I'm sorry." Even though he knew Origo still couldn't hear him, he still felt he should apologize anyway for leaving him with the blanket over him.

But, if he was over heating like this then it meant he was coming down with a fever. A fever that could be from an infected wound.

Removing the bloodied patch he had applied before leaving, he gasped when he'd seen the small knife slit had turned into a hole the size of quarter. But there was more to the wound now. And curious about, he ripped the shirt where it had been torn from the knife and was surprised to find the infection was spreading under his skin like a black spider web. Harry could even see some of it growing and spreading before his very eyes. It was almost like, a plague.

His face suddenly lit from an idea and sprung to action. Jumping to the table, he grabbed an empty bowl then went to the cabinets and grabbed various ingredients.

"Harry," Bob said questioningly, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save his life." Harry replied without turning from his work. "I think he's been poisoned. Only this poison looks like it will consume his entire body before finally killing him."

"Harry," Bob said once again," You have no idea what you're doing. You have no idea who or what he is. A healing spell could make him worse. Even kill him."

"But it might save him. I have to try something anyway. I'm not just going to sit and watch him suffer before dying."

It took him minutes to make a concoction and was back on his knees hovering over the sickly kid and carefully poured some of the glittery powder onto the wound. He though only poured just a little to see the effects. If they would be good or bad.

Watching the wound closely, he clenched his teeth when it took a different approach. "Dammit."

"What? What?" Came from Bob as he tried leaning over Harry's shoulder to get a better look.

"The wound. It's crystalizing."

Bob leaning back, "Well that's not good."

Just then Origo jumped up suddenly screaming and thrashing his limbs about knocking Harry off guard as well as off balance.

Jumping to his feet, Harry ran around behind the screaming Origo and fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his chest and arms and used his strength and body to hold him down. "It's all right, Origo." He said calmly trying to calm the kid down enough where he could stop screaming and hold in the pain. "It's all right. It'll pass."

It was moments later when the crystals began to dissolve allowing Origo to calm down and relax slightly in Harry's arms. Then leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and began moaning of the passing pain.

Harry carefully lowered his head onto the floor and tried talking to him, but when he realized he was beginning to slip into unconsciousness again he began shaking his head with his hand and lightly slapping his cheeks. Which did bring him back but still didn't look coherent enough.

"Hey, Origo. Stay awake. I need you to help me."

"Origo?" Bob questioned softly. Also knowing its translation. "Just how do you get a name like, Origo?"

Origo blinked hard a couple of times then looked to Harry in confusion, then to Bob, then around the lab then back to Harry. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Harry Dresden, I'm a Wizard. You're at my apartment in my laboratory."

"How . . ." Origo began to say but was stopped from speaking when his face tightened in pain and gritted his teeth as he grasped his wounded side hissing. "How did I get here?"

"You walked through my doors then passed out."

The pain of his face subsiding. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

"Origo, who did this to you?"

Origo grunted then took in a breather. "His name is Amoor. He's a Black Spirit that's been following me for months."

Harry sat back in confusion. This was the first time he has ever heard about a spirit and didn't know what it was. "And, why did he hurt you?"

Origo grunted again. An expression of anger swept across his face. "He didn't want to hurt me. He tried killing. Like all the others. He tried going for my heart but I countered his attack, I just wasn't fast enough. He knows, even with just a flesh wound, anything unclean that enters my body can kill me."

And yet, the look of confusion lingered on Harry's face. "Origo, I've been to your apartment and met . . . well, I guess you could call them your apartment friends. Do you, practice in Herbal Healing."

"Yeah, it's about the only thing that can cure me."

"OK. I brought some leaves from your apartment and this syringe."

Origos eye's seemed to go wide. "You brought that? Give it here. That's a special concoction a devised for a situation just like this."

Not taking a moment to think, Harry got to his feet and walked to the box then dug for the syringe. Once finding it was back at Origo's side.

"Now," Harry said while removing the cap from the needle. "Should I stick this in your arm?"

"Yeah, but don't inject all of it. Half is suppose to go into my arm to circulate through my body and the rest directly into the infected area."

Pushing the air bubbles out of the syringe first, Harry injected only half into his arm then moved onto his side. "OK, are you ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Just stick it in the largest infected area and inject slowly." Origo replied simply.

"Be careful, Harry." Bob said cautiously as he leaned over to get a better look at what Harry was about to do.

"Well, here we go." Then, finding the largest black spot. Harry slowly stuck the needle deep into the infected area, which got a gasp out of Origo and as instructed, injected slowly. There was a short scream followed by Origo and had remained nearly motionless, except when he slapped his left hand onto Harry's leg and pulled on his pants with a taunt fist.

Moments later the procedure was done and Origo's body laxed in relief. Harry relieved as well that he didn't screw up on anything.

"Uh, I'm going to make some tea. Do you like tea?"

"Yeah," The still hot and sickly looking Origo relied in a gasp for more air, "Herbal tea would be better."

"OK. Sure." Then instructed Bob once rising to his feet, "Bob, watch him." And hurried out of the room.

"So," Origo said after turning his head to Bob. "Your name is Bob."

A state of strain came across Bob's face. Again, he was left to Babysit.

* * *

_Parts of the chapter may not be perfect, but at least it's do-able as a readable chapter. Also, Bob isn't intirely acurate in this chapter as what you see in the show but it's close enough.  
And everyone enjoy tonights show!_

**NinjaFireStar: **Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much. And the relationship between Bob and Harry is what I was aiming for.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dresden Files: Origin  
****Chapter Three**

After drinking some of his tea the kid, Origo West, passed out and had been like that going on two days now. His condition wasn't getting any worse nor better, he just seemed to be lingering in a state of trance.

Harry knew it was a trance, and not coma, of the fact that every once in awhile he would reawaken for a moment or two before slipping off again. And even Bob could clarify that it was a deep trance.

He said that Origo wasn't exactly doing it himself but was an instinct reaction to preserve his body. It is what was keeping his body preserved the way it was until someone could completely heal him or enough where he could awaken for a longer period of time to heal himself. But he was still in danger of starving to death or dehydrating while in his trance. Meaning it was up to Dresden to find some way of saving his life. And Harry didn't dare try and heal him with any of his spells, not from what happened the last time. He had never seen a wound crystalize like that before. It was almost like the kid was some bizarre creation of Earth, like their was nothing magical about him.

Harry grumbled under his breath. Why couldn't this kid have kept more stuff in his apartment? He couldn't even find a strand of hair, something that didn't belong to him. That way he could use a tracking spell and maybe would lead him somewhere. But _no_. The only time he could have used a really big tip or help from someone, no one was to be found. And their was a young life on the line.

He walked across the street from Origo's apartment heading back to his Jeep.

Not even Origo's hoodlum friends could help him. They knew he traveled a lot. That he would leave for hours at a time and sometimes come back battered and bruised, even bleeding. But the next day he was fine as a daisy without a scratch on him. They also knew he visited "a friend's place" all the time, but whenever they asked he wouldn't tell them. They said that friend was where he got his water from because, for some reason, he wouldn't use tap water or even the bottled stuff but would always be dropped off by someone and hauling large jugs of water after visiting his friends place.

Very much disappointed, Harry pulled his grieving butt into the Jeep and started it up then headed back home. Maybe he could use a healing spell on him just to wake him up and get some information out of him so he could help him? It sounded a bit weird - hurting someone in order to help them. But that was the only thing he could think of.

Night was falling fast and Harry Dresden had made it home. He parked the Jeep across the street from his apartment, gabbed his staff. Or Hockey Stick. And sluggishly got out of the Jeep and across the street.

He was just about to enter his cozy domain when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A figure. Something that had disappeared into the alley.

Usually Harry would just ignore strange, lurking people at night. But lately, he has noticed something hanging out around his place. It was mostly at night when he seen it as a dark person or the silhouette of a person, and the few times during the day he could swear that he'd seen shadows slipping around the corners of his place before disappearing.

Origo did say that he was being followed by someone. Or something for the matter. Amoor, a Dark Spirit. Whatever he. It. Was.

He could only imagine that if Amoor knew Origo was here then he would lingering around here too, waiting for whenever the kid would walk through his doors outside of his Protection Barriers. Ready to strike him again.

So, readying his modern day staff. Harry slowly crept from his door and to the alley then around.

Standing before him wasn't some ghostly figure but an actual person. A junkie from the looks of it. He was standing with his side to Harry with his black Hoodie pulled over his head, a shaky hand lifted to his hidden face and was rocking back and forth while remaining in one spot.

Harry lowered his defense as he puffed out in irritation. "Do you mind?" He asked the guy. "I don't mean to sound rude, but can you do your jittering thing somewhere else?"

"I-I'm l-look-king for . . . someone." The guy said shakily without breaking his uneasy rocking.

"Who?"

"O-Origo."

Harry's heart fluttered and nearly jumped out of his chest from pure excitement and relief. "That's great! I've been looking everyone for someone who knows him. He's inside."

"I know." The guy's voice suddenly changed to a steady coldness, and it pierced Harry's soul like a hot dagger.

The guy turned to Harry and he could see a human face, but like Origo's wound, there was the same blackness spreading across the sides of his face like a spider web. And his eyes, his eyes almost caused Harry to drop his staff. They were black as the very night itself.

The guy continued, "And I've been trying to get inside since that brat came here."

It was an instant later when Harry defended himself, raising his staff to fight off whatever the guy was, but before Harry could actually cause a reaction in his actions the guy flew to his front in a blur of motion. First hitting him in the gut knocking the wind right out of him then swatting his staff out of his grasp and with inhuman strength, grasped his throat slapping his body against the wall and held him there.

"Bring Origo out here!" He demanded. "I know he's in there. I can smell him."

"You must be, Amoor." Harry croaked through his tightened throat while struggling to pry at the fingers around his neck.

Amoor growled then tightened his grip. "I haven't the time for your games, Wizard. You have no reason to be harboring him. He and his kind have nothing to do with humans. They hate them, they can't stand them. You above all are one yourself despite your petty title, yet here you are trying to save a creation who's very Mother and children wishes you dead."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about nor did he really care but wanted him to keep talking, and it was because of his talking that Harry could carefully reach into his jacket pocket for his wand. His Drum Stick.

His fingers grazed its wooden, smooth surface then grasped it. He had no idea what he was doing, but his hurting gut was telling him to go along with the flow.

"Dammit." Amoor growled, shaking Harry in his grasp. "Release Origo or suffer the consequences."

"Or what?" Harry asked. "You'll kill me?"

Amoor smiled. It was a very evil smile. "No, Wizard, what I have in store for you, you will enjoy. You'll lavish it. You'll dwell in it and never want to separate from it."

Harry's heart raced with fright. Black magic. He was talking about black magic. The very thing that Harry was afraid of. Not just what it could do, but what it could do to him. The rush he would get from it's immense powers. He was afraid that if he dwelled into that magic again, even for a short time. That he would never come back. He would never be the Harry he was now.

His fright suddenly turned to anger. Anger against Amoor. "I'll never feel that way again. I'll never let it control me." He scowled to Amoor.

Ammor laughed evily. "But you know want it. You know you won't be able to live without it forever."

Harry was just about to explode, and when he was ready to pull his wand out and defend him, something stopped him. A power. A dark power. It started from the skin of his neck and went down straight to his neck bone. It was an uneasy feeling but felt good at the same time. It reminded of the time when he used Black Magic against his Uncle, he could feel it's awesome power overwhelm and flow through his body. Not only was the feeling sensational, but his anger seemed to grow. Now he didn't want to just defend himself, but wanted to destroy Amoor. He wanted to tear him limb from limb and watch him suffer before dying in his own pool of blood.

"That's it." Amoor hissed, "Let the anger flow through you. Let it control you."

_Wait._ Harry told himself. Something wasn't right, he didn't act like this. This wasn't him. And it seemed like Amoor wanted him to get angry on purpose, like it was something he used or fed off of.

So Harry did exactly opposite of what Amoor wanted. It was best that Harry defend himself, to fight. But Harry let Amoor strangle him while he let his mind slip away to a better place.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought of something better. Anything. Anything that would calm himself. From a client he had some fun with, back to when he was a kid, anything he could think of right off the top of his head. Even picking on Bob. Stuff he wanted to do to him but would never do because he didn't want to hurt Bob's feelings.

Moments passed and Harry could feel his anger slipping away as well as the power that was enveloping his body. Eventually Harry was able to fully grasp his wand and was just about to pull it out. But first, despite the fact the Amoor seemed to have the upper hand, there was something he wanted to do.

Harry smiled. But it wasn't a smile of evil. It was his smile when he had something hidden up his sleeve. And it got Amoor's attention.

"Wh-What?" Amoor nearly screeched. "What are you doing?" His voice elevated and carried a hint of franticness. "How? How are you rejecting my power? It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." Harry said momentarily before pulling out his wand and mentally conjuring a spell that turned the very night in front of them to day. And it instantly made Amoor drop Harry and pull back screaming in pain with his arms lifted to cover his eyes.

Harry didn't waste any time. He lunged for his staff then brought it to chest level and was about to continue his defense but stopped when he seen Amoor looked liked he was seriously hurt. So hurt that he looked liked he was just about ready to fall over.

Black mist shrouded Amoor's body as he scowled at Harry, pain carried in every word. "This isn't over yet, Wizard. I will be back for him." A second later the black mist shot upwards then back and disappeared into the alley leaving the body to fall to his knees in a barely audible moan then fell face forwards onto the ground.

Harry winced in pain as he cautiously made his way to the fallen man. Using his staff, he nudged the man, but he did not move. Nudging him again, and nothing happened. So he got on his knees and rolled the man over. Still he did not wake. So he pulled his eye lids opened in an attempt to look at his eyes. They were normal again.

Upon further inspection, Harry found that the man was still alive and that Amoor's possession over him left black blotches on his cheeks and around his eyes. Scarring. He even seen that the man looked starved from his skin that was caving in around his cheek bones. Either this man was already like this before Amoor gotten a hold of him, or Amoor did this by not eating. He was a spirit after all, so there was no need for it. The body he possessed however needed food in order to survive.

Too dangerous for the man, as well as mortals, to leave him out here. Harry grabbed him by the wrists but not before picking up his staff, then dragged him out of the alley and to the front door where he pulled him in and quickly, shut the door behind him.

Once inside, Harry prepared himself for the amount of chewing Bob would give him for having left Origo in his care as well as bringing in yet another unconscious person, and one that was possessed on top of that.

* * *

_I know you people are reading this from the large amount of Views, Favs and Alerts I'm seeing. But only one review so far? Come on people! Show a little bit more support here.  
__Please?  
__Still, enjoy the story everyone!_

_Blackdawn_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dresden Files: Origin  
****Chapter Four**

"I don't believe this." Bob protested as Harry finished propping the dirty man onto his nice clean couch in the Living Room.

He really didn't want to place the nasty, urine smelling guy on his couch. But out of politeness. And the fact that he had been possessed. He had to do it.

"And why the couch?" Asked Bob, lifting his hand toward the still unconscious man. "There's the whole floor he could sleep on."

"Bob." Harry said, stopping what he was doing and looked to him. "Please." Pausing a moment. "Why don't you watch Origo while I find this guy something to eat."

Bob puffed as he began turning. "And that's another thing, Harry. I am not some washed up Babysit that watches little children at the snap of a finger like some Nanny."

But before Harry could say another word, Bob disappeared into the wall heading back to the lab.

Meanwhile, Harry made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through his Refrigerator looking for food. Anything that could be eaten right away. He had a feeling that his guest would eat anything right away and wouldn't complain about the taste nor that it was cold.

He gathered left overs and other various foods. But instead of taking them out, he left them within the fridge. Gathered and ready to be taken out for whenever the guy would wake up. And that was the keyword "whenever". Meaning he had no idea when he would awaken. But come morning, if he wasn't awake by then, or stirring, then he would have to wake him up. Origo didn't have that kind of time.

Harry felt, deep in his gut that this guy would have answers as to where Origo came from and how he could help him.

But now, Harry waited.

* * *

Harry woke with a groan, yawned, then stretched in his bed. 

It was morning.

He rolled over in his bed to find another comfortable position then closed his eyes, but a second later snapped them open. The guy. And Origo.

Remembering that they were in his house, he leaped out of the bed and jogged down the stairs then half ran half slid across the floor and to his lab door, opened it then peered inside. Origo looked to still be alive but was in no better condition then yesterday. Bob in his skull still. Harry closed the door then ran through the hallway and slid around the corner to the Living Room.

Still in the close he slept in. His hair a matted mess. He calmly walked to the man, seeing if he was awake now or still sleeping.

His gaze peered around the man's bootless feet, up his legs, across his torso that was covered by crossed arms and to a face with open eyes, only the eyes looked to hold shock and were staring off into space.

"Hey." said Harry calmly. "Can you hear me?"

The man's gaze shifted. Turning from the nothingness he was staring at to Harry. And only a moment later, the man leapt in a scream from his spot on the couch to Harry with his arms wide open.

Not having no idea what the guy was doing. Harry jumped back and tried dodging him but didn't make it out of the way in time when the man came crashing down on his waist in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you." The man sobbed with joy. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He went on, and was finally stopped by Harry prying him off his waist and helped him to his feet.

But now, the man placed his face on his shoulder and continued with his thanking and sobbing.

Harry was happy that he could help the guy. That he was able to release him from his possession. But there was a life on the line now.

"Ok. Ok." he said, trying to calm the guy down meanwhile moving him back to the couch where he could sit down.

Once sitting down, Harry bent down to him a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I bet you're hungry. I got some food for you."

The man sniffled, wiped the tears from his eyes and his face lifted with joy. "Food? Really?" he questioned. "Sure."

Quickly. Harry made his way to his kitchen where he got the arm full of food then headed back into the Living Room and placed it in front of the man on the coffee table.

As soon as Harry's arms lifted. The man dove into the food. His hands eagerly ripping away into the tinfoil then brought the food to his mouth and consumed it.

Not through yet, Harry went back to the kitchen and got a giant glass of water for him. He was walking back and got the couch when the man suddenly snatched the glass from Harry. Food still in a hand, but cupped both hands to the glass and brought the rim of his to his parched lips and drank.

Sitting beside him, he watched as the man pulled the half full glass from him in a gasp then continued with his eating.

"My name is Harry. Harry Dresden. What's yours?"

Not stopping from his eating, the man spoke with a mouthful of food. "Eddie Cortrelle."

"Well, Eddie. I know you been through a lot, but I have some questions for you. I need your help."

Eddie stopped his eating. And a serious expression came about his face. And before Harry could say another word, Eddie said, "About Origo?"

Nodding slightly to him. "Yeah. About Origo."

Eddie's head lowered. "How bad is he hurt?"

"Pretty bad. If I don't get the help he needs, he might die."

Suddenly. Out of no where. Eddie closed his eyes and began crying again. But this wasn't like before. With crying out of joy. This was something else.

His hand covering his eyes with his head lowered he sobbed a confession to Harry. "I did it. I didn't mean to do it, but Amoor made me. He made me attack him. He's the one who put the knife in my hand. I'll admit that I can be a rough guy. I can get mad when people stiff me. But I would never kill anyone. He just-He just came out of no where and consumed me. And it's not like that stuff in the movies where it controls your actions. This is different. It's like: being led what to do by something else, but you're the one who's doing it." Looking to Harry with pity in his eyes. "Please, you have to believe me. I would never do that to anyone. It's not me. I would never want to or even try to kill anyone."

Nodding his head and patting a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "I know. And believe me, I know."

This was true. After tasting what Amoor was. The kind of power he had. Harry could really correlate with the guy.

And with the ability Eddie was talking about, that "being led what to do by something else, but you're the one who's doing it." That was most likely Amoor leading his hosts actions through their very anger. Everything that was evil in a person could be pitted against them and used like a driver.

"Eddie," Harry said soothingly. "I need you to help me cure, Origo."

"But, I don't know how to cure him. Amoor didn't say that through all his talking and boasting. I only know that chemicals, anything unclean. Everything that we never take a second glance at can hurt him."

"What do you mean "unclean." Like not purified by Holy Water?"

"No. It's nothing like that. Nothing like that at all. Origo and the others are completely opposite of the Fantasy world. He and his people are of the Earth. Origo is an actual child of Mother Earth. He was, I guess, you could say conjured as a seedling by the Earth and was planted in the womb of a human woman. He's suppose to be a representation of Humanity. I guess that's why the Black Spirits want him dead. They're jealous that he represents the humans and not them."

Harry rubbed his eyes. This was already too much for him. "You said "others" Who are they? Are they the good guys?"

"Well, not really. The others are spirits of a kind who represent the species of the planet. And above that are a higher class that represents the classes of the species, like: Bird, Fish, Insect. Stuff like that. And I wouldn't say that they really like humans. Humans are a part of the Earth just as much as they are, but they despise the humans for having polluted it."

"Where do the Black Spirits come from then?" asked Harry.

"Us." Eddie replied quickly. "There are White Spirits and Black Spirits. The Black Spirts are the evil of us and White Spirits the good of us."

"You know all that. But nothing of how to cure Origo."

"Amoor, never said anything about that. It's not like I could read his thoughts or anything. He's a big talker and doesn't know when to shut up."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little chitchat." Bob's voice came from behind them making Eddie jump from his seat on the couch.

"Where in the hell did you come from?"

Glancing at Eddie. Bob turned his attention from Eddie to Harry. "Something has to be done about Origo. I can't stand his heavy breathing and his talking in his sleep. Thank god I can't smell his sweat."

"I know, Bob. I'm trying the best I can here."

With that said, Bob disappeared into the wall.

"Did you see that?" Eddie said in aww. "That, guy, just disappeared into the wall."

Irritated now about his the current situation Harry headed to his lab to think leaving Eddie at the couch to finish eating.

"Sorry I couldn't be much of a help." He said before sitting down and continued his eating.

_  
Not a long chapter, but felt I should get something up since it's been neglected for sometime now. And this may not be a great chapter, but I made this in just three hours. So give me a break! Will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. _

_Blackdawn_


End file.
